


Liar's Game

by flowerofsin



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minatsuki learned how to play the game long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar's Game

Another fool has come, Minatsuki thinks, as she gazes up from under thick lashes at the new Deadman sent to live with them below. He's tall and built, the typical hero type, she figures as she bites her lip shyly, her hands clasped behind her back. He tells her his name while giving her a bright smile. It isn't hard for her to tell how much effort he expends to keep his eyes on her face rather than let them fall to roam her form. She wonders to herself how easy this will be.

In the coming days, the man always seems to be around, watching her from behind some corner or other, even visiting her in her room. The second time he does so, Minatsuki gives him a flower. He tells her how it's almost as beautiful as she is. When he sidles closer, all wolf behind his seemingly pleasant smile, she knows that she has caught him. When it's later revealed that the two of them will be the next Deadmen to fight, he joins her on the bench in her room to put a reassuring arm around her. She lets worry flit across her face, then he pulls her close, murmuring of how they can trick the game so that she will stay safe. Minatsuki finds the embrace nauseating when one of his hands slips lower. But as she pictures what his expression might be when his guts are on the floor at his feet, she shivers, emitting a small gasp. Mistaking anticipation for fear, he holds her tighter, the scent of flowers filling his nostrils.

The following day, Minatsuki finds the reality much better than the dream when she gazes into his face, shock and betrayal etched onto his features as she slashes him across the midsection. He crumples to the ground clutching at the wound in disbelief. Minatsuki is almost disappointed that it will really be this easy, that he's been defeated this quickly. Almost, because he's still gazing up at her with that look on his face. The horrified look that makes her so weak in the knees that she almost stumbles as she sends her hair lashing out toward his neck. His eyes widen impossibly as he raises up an arm to block in vain. Arm and head go flying and suddenly she's there as blood splatters the floor, locking her knees so that she doesn't fall into the filth. Shuddering, she bites through her lip, savoring the metallic taste as the warden's voice rings out over the speakers.

A few weeks later, another one has joined their ranks, this time it's just a boy. Minatsuki puts on her most placid and shy facade for him. Smiling, he looks at her with big round eyes, an air of innocence about him that makes Minatsuki inwardly grin. It's wonderful that another fool has come.

End


End file.
